


Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!

by LostWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jawas (Star Wars), M/M, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mudhorn, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWriter/pseuds/LostWriter
Summary: All the reasons that you should NEVER fuck with the kid of a Mandalorian - told through the developing story of Din Djarin and a force using child.They should have realized: Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! - Don't mess with Mandalorians!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198
Collections: Movies





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is my sincere wish to find a way to tie together the Old Republic type lore that I love, with clone wars, and all of the new things we have learned about this specific timeline as far as Mandalorian's are concerned. This, however, has already spread to other things, my writing of the Trandoshans also dripping with more Old Republic than New. My roots are showing guys, but I hope that you enjoy. I know that regardless, I enjoyed writing it.

This job had been a shit show to top all others. Expected, when dealing with the remnants of the Empire. Though Din had to admit, it was… Invigorating fighting against those Nikto. Lately, his bounties had been rich boys on the run, he hadn’t experienced a good fight in what felt like ages. The droid had actually come in handy too. Though the Nikto had the aim of stormtroopers, honestly wouldn't have even been a challenge if Din hadn't been borderline incompetent in his plan. It was risky, approaching as he had. Consider it a lesson learned for next time. 

But of course, this was a job for the scant remains of the Empire, so it was never that easy.

He followed the fob into the building and over to the pod which the beeping seemed to get stronger near. Pushing the open button, Din’s well-obscured eyes widened with unnoticed surprise.

The bounty…

_It was a child._

_A baby._

Serviced to say that had Din known their target was a child he would have been a bit more gentle opening their doorway into the building. You know, rather than blasting it open with a machine gun. 

Din felt ringing in his ears as he looked down upon the cradle, seeing the outline of the young, small body under the rags, “Wait, they said 50 years old.”

“Species age at different rates, this one would have lived to be centuries old. Sadly, we’ll never know” IG-11 stated, the electronic warble of the voice causing the ringing to resound even harsher in the Mandalorian’s head.

The green thing pulled down the blanket and revealed fully those huge green ears. Din had never felt like he was more seen by anything which looked upon him. It was as though this child, this baby, could see him through the helmet. Those eyes which held power and swirling innocents -

The droid lifted its gun.

Din grabbed it’s arm and pushed it back down, “No, we’ll bring it alive.”

“The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated.”

Din looked down at the child. Stared at him, and those huge orbs stared back. Thoughts of what he would do with the child could wait until after the immediate threat was dealt with. So, as the droid Lifted his arm up to fulfil his contract, the Mandalorian lifted his own and blasted a hole straight into the part of the head which he knew to hold the IG droid’s central processing unit. There was no sound from the droid other than the last spinning gears grinding to a stop as the droids personality matrix and what was essentially it's brain sent out it's final orders. 

Not a single glance was traded toward the droid as he slumped onto the ground.

Din reached out a finger and watched as the green being responded, reaching out. It reminded Djarin of the youngest of Foundlings in the convert. Foundlings acting as a training area for the adopted members of the clan. The young ones went there, trained in the Mandalorian way. Most getting adopted out into clans, no longer considered Foundling. Others who were adopted in continued on, not getting adopted and working toward being their own clan. This is the Way. Though Din hadn't ever expected to take in a Foundling. All he wanted was to Found himself a clan of one and be secure in the knowledge that he was part of the clans and had earned his _aliik_. 

And yet...

At this moment, looking at those trusting eyes of a child reaching out to someone he now saw as a protector, Din Djarin swore to himself that he wouldn’t let the child come to harm. No matter what form that protection would take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aliik - Sigil, or symbol on the armour.


	2. Mudhorn Trophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is Mando  
> Bold in this chapter is Jawa
> 
> All words are translated at the in the footnote or their meaning is found close by.

Din hadn't said a word as he programmed the cradle to trail after him. What was there to be said, would a child so young be able to comprehend any of the situation? Would it matter? As he walked on the dusty plains, Din contemplated duty, the job, and his own personal sense of honour. It was far, far easier when things aligned. Both his job as a bounty hunter, his position as a Mandalorian, and his personal beliefs. They have come to blows before, but the choice is never too difficult to make. The priority system was actually quite clear. Din was a Mandalorian first, himself second, and a bounty hunter last. That is the Way.

The real question was how to achieve what he wanted, whilst not also betraying his Creed.

To that, there was no easy answer. Mandalorians were bleeding, hurt and scurrying, rebuilding the clans regaining their previous strength. To get there, they needed all the _beskar_ they could lay their hands on. Yet, he didn't want to give the child to that… _Sheb'urcyin_. Children were the future after all.

Din knew that if he brought the child to the Convert - All his fellow Mandalorians would accept that, and the child would become a Foundling. Likely adopted into a well-known clan before it could think for himself enough to say no. This would be much unlike Din's own choice, likely the child would be raised on the Resol'nare. This, rather than the more strict Creed of those attempting to make their own clan. After the Mando's accepted the child, they could lay siege on the base of the _hut'uun_ who dared to think he could keep True Mandalorians from what was theirs by conquest, blood, and honour. This plan had so many downsides that Din pushed it aside near immediately. Such a plan would blow the cover of the convert, and send the clan's and Foundling's there scurrying for a new, safe place to stay. Too risky, and though he knew how his fellows would react, he didn't want to put them into such a position. For the betterment of their people as a whole - This wasn't a good plan.

The second idea that struck him left a bad taste in his mouth… Yet, it would work. Giving the child over to the man and claiming his reward. This absolved him of any broken honour over the contractual agreement, he would get the _beskar_ , and afterwards, his hands were free. He could simply grab the kid back, it wouldn't be too hard. One Mandalorian was equal to 100 of those false and watered down soldiers that people dared to call warriors.

At one time those Clone Troopers were actual true warriors. Holding off fields of droids and proving themselves worthy… When the Empire was created the Troopers started to… Deteriorate. Which is a nice way of saying they couldn't hit the broadside of a Bantha.

Din slowed his pace to a stop and looked over the child. The child leaned up against his cradle, looking at the small creatures. They were crawling around because of the rarely experienced intruder within their home. The kid seemed to find it an interesting viewing experience.

The child was… _dral_ , for lack of a better word.

There was no way that such a bright, young, trusting creature would understand what was happening. Wouldn't understand as he was given away - and perhaps… If Din was careful... He wouldn't have the chance to understand the cruel place he ended up. If Din able to get him back fast enough.

Hair on his neck rose. Instincts which had been battered into him throughout his life going off. He was being watched.

He was being hunted.

Not just him… Maybe even another hunter after the child.

Din's eyes narrowed to slits, and he rested a hand on his gun, another on the vibroblade. A flicker out of the corner of his eye had Din pushing the child away, the cradle smoothly gliding back and giving Din room to work with. Out popped the figure, no, Trandoshans with an axe fizzling with energy.

Despite himself and the situation, Din couldn't help but grin. Trandoshan were respected people by the Mandalorians. Their dedication to their hunt and religion akin in some ways to the Creed. Respectable, and the Trandoshan knew well of honour. Plus, they were well trained and a good fight.

Din took his hand away from his gun. He could always pull it out later, but he doubted that it would be needed here.

The Mandalorian deflected the axe and focused in on his opponent. Din swiftly grasped the warriors vibroblade and forcing it downward, slamming a knee into the side of the Trandoshan forcing him to collapse on the ground and lossen his grasp upon the weapon.

Din took several steps back as two other Trandoshans jumped into the arena.

Well, it was nice to not be underestimated.

Din spun his newly acquired axe, his eyes not straying from his opponents as he tasted the weight on his new weapon, and the battle began. The two rushed toward the Mandalorian. A predictable tactic which had Din duck under the attaack and swing the back of his own axe toward the neck of one of his opponents. Caught by the second opponents own vibroblade, and pulled from his hands by the Trandoshans superior strength.

Ducking under the swing of an axe, Din jerked up his rifle and tazed one of them. A shock like that against a cold-blooded opponent likely stopping his heart. To die in battle was honourable in both of their cultures, so Din didn't bother to think it over. Instead, he looked toward the one remaining warrior.

And he…

_Ran._

Din grit his teeth as he watched the _hut'uun_ run away. Such a thing would be worse than death to a Trandoshan. Disgraced by their beloved Scorekeeper and losing all their Jagannath, hard-earned from hunts. This didn't stop the coward though.

It would be merciful to end the man now, rather than let him suffer through his own failures.

Plus, the fact that someone who considered himself a warrior would run away like that. It kind of ticked Din off.

Pulling the rifle up he took the shot that vaporized a Trandoshan right in front of the child Din sought to protect. The kid gave no reaction besides tilting its head at all the things going on around it. Din went to walk toward the kid when a hiss interrupted. Immediately the Mandalorian was back on guard, his body jerking to look at the Trandoshan he had first taken care of, still alive, sitting up now.

"Mandalorian. Honor to fall in battle to one sssuch as you. Do not leave me disssgraced, give me honourable death sssso that the Sssscorekeeper acceptsss me with welcome," He spoke, his basic broken with hissing, extending some sounds.

Din looked at the man and spoke for the first time since opening the child's cradle, "What is the most honourable way to settle this."

Something went through the warrior when Din agreed. His scales loosening themselves, like muscles unclenching, "Sssssshe knowssss not all battlessss can be won. Ssssimply finissssh off with a sssstrong blow from a worthy opponent."

Picking up one of the vibro axes which were now scattered on the ground, Din stepped closer to the warrior. Din watched as the beings eyes closed and awaited death, the hissing of his language being spoken, though what was being said Din had no clue. Unblinkingly, he rose the axe and brought it down on the Trandoshan's neck, granting him the death he so deserved.

" _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_ ," Din breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment in silent respect. This was one such thing that he said to himself quite often when he first became a Foundling, allowing the words of comfort to curb the hurt he'd felt at his own parents passing. Din absorbed all the teachings and believed the words after a while. His parents _were not gone,_ _merely_ _marching far away_. A beautiful concept for a warrior race. This proved how incorrect the galaxy was in their view of Mandalorians. They would never truly understand.

Din placed the weapon into the Trandoshans hands, let it be with its proper owner in death. A deep breath, so deep that it could be heard through his voice actuator. Then, he turned back toward the child, the same look still on its face. The child is still too young to understand.

Mandalorians weren't huge on protecting children from the horrors that life may lead. Yet, somehow Din still wished he had closed the cradle before the fight had started.

…

…

…

It had been a long night.

There was no way to reach the ship before nightfall, so a camp needed to be made. It was most unfortunate that he had suffered that scratch, just deep enough that it needed stitches. The scent of his blood carried on for miles, the wind carrying it across the desert. The long watch of the night and near-constant awareness had been tiring, but there had only been one taker to the potential meal, and he had obliterated it with a well-marked shot from a klick away.

The child remained covered and undisturbed for the whole of it. His cradle reopened at the light of day.

First light came and Din started to move, his tired body forced awake by a field stimulant. Unable to afford a slow in reaction time when he didn't know just how many people had a tracking fob leading toward the child.

The quicker that they could get off of this planet the better

But, as the Mando had thought to himself before.

A job from the Empire was never easy.

Finally arriving where he had landed his ship, Din took a peek over the edge of the mountain and the sight he was met with put more of a damper on the day. Jawa's were scraping his ship. His fingers itched to shoot at them, but it would be an act of petty revenge. It wasn't as though he knew how to put the ship back together, he needed the Jawas to do that themselves. Din lacked a technological touch.

" _Bic ni skana'din_ ," Din breathed to himself, letting out an angry sigh.

Standing up, he walked toward the scurrying creatures. At first, they paid him no mind, but once he got closer and they started to look in his direction. At his armour. The little thieves wanted a bite of that too? Only over his dead body would that occur, but still Din approached. Honestly, the walked had calmed him down. Reminding him that hunting these little guys was even less sporting than hunting a rich woman's cheating husband would be.

"Do you speak Galactic Basic? Any of you?" Din asked, annoyance in his voice as he looked at the gaggle of Jawas who now surrounded him.

There was no reaction, mostly they just stared at his armour as though picking it apart.

" **...My Jawa is horrible.** " Still, there was little to no reaction, which is something that Din found quite strange. Din spoke, unable to completely rid his voice of annoyance, " **I want my ship parts put BACK. What do you want in return?** "

Now THAT got a reaction

" **You speak Jawa like a Wookie.** "

And negotiations took off after that.

It was hard to understand what a Jawa was saying, even when they were speaking a language you knew, granted, Jawa was far from Din's first language and by far his weakest. Still, the Jawas seemed more like they were speaking a mix of their own language and Huttese when they spoke, but it wasn't rough, rather smoothly mixed together as though the language was spoken on their tongues for years. Something that not many would notice, if not around people who were constantly having to learn a new language. One of the things that the Convert was quite strict on is the teaching of the Mandalorian language. It would seem that their presence as a tribe on this particular planet had developed their language in some ways. It was good then, that Din knew both languages, and could figure out what was being said easily enough.

The Jawas were also good at the creation of a contract. They wanted all their work worth. Annoyingly, they knew what their work was worth, and viewed what they had taken as theirs. Treating it like it was their own items from the start. Like they were selling it back to him.

The job was simple, he was to get the egg of a mudhorn. This wasn't an easy feat, but understanding thee hunt before he went in would be a huge boon. It would be simple enough to set up a trap for when the beast came out from it's den. Mandalorians were hunters after all, and that doesn't always mean people.

The quickest way to kill a Mudhorn was on the left side of its neck. Even a short blade could reach its heart there, but getting to that point was the hard part.

The Jawas lead him to the location and Din took no time scouting it out. He glanced over toward the cradle, the green trouble maker looked fine, though Din was starting to worry about its dietary needs. They were in a desert, and who knew how much water or food the kid needed.

This needed to be completed, quickly.

There would be no easy way to do this. Though he had a rough plan. Approaching at night, luring it out of the den, and flashed the beast, then it would be blind and unable to see Din coming. That of course, came with its own dangers. Beasts, when blinded, tended to jerk around wildly. Despite the situation, the idea was interesting. He'd always wanted to rid such a strong and wild beast Thus the plan took root.

> Night.

> Blind.

> Jump on it's back.

> Stab its neck.

In theory, it was simple, so simple that the practice couldn't go wrong, Din thought to himself dryly. Watching the den through his scope, waiting for the sun to go down. When it did, there was a determined line that set upon his body, every movement having a purpose, the hunt in front of him near the only thing that registered.

Quietly, Din moved and perched himself atop the den. His steps silent - something that even the most practiced of hunters had issues with, especially on sandy mud such as this. Quickly, he pushed a button on the instrument which he had programmed to make noise and threw it into the mud, a few feet away from him, to ensure that the Mudhorn left it's den completely.

After which, he waited. In his hand, he held the flashbang which he planned to drop on the creature meer moments after it came out.

Thudthudthudthud

_Thudthudthudthud_

_**Thudthudthudthud**_

_**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD**_

The increasingly loud, and speeding steps of the Mudhorn stepping forward. The sound proved that it was full-grown, the mate wasn't there, which was a great sign. It would have been rare, but sometimes Mudhorns actually would stay with their mate. The second it's entire body was out of its cave, Din let his body move into action, throwing the flash. His helmet providing him ample protection against the effects of the flare. He waited for less than a nano-second, and let himself unsprung, knife in hand, right onto the beasts back. Wasting no time, Din slides his knife into the heart of the beast, but then came the fun part.

No one said that the beast would die immediately, a stab to the heart would take several minutes to completely kill a beast this big.

The Mudhorn jerked and roared, it's head and horn thrown back as it rose into two feet, trying it's best to get the predator off its back. Which, of course, wouldn't succeed, and the beast was tiring himself out in the process. This was a battle that was already won before it even began, now it was a countdown till when the Mudhorn realized it. Knowing that there was danger, but not overly much involved, Din allowed himself a fierce grin.

There were plenty of Mando's back at the Convert who would have wished to have been on this particular hunt.

Riding a strong and wild beast, proving his strength over it… The feeling that he experienced in fights like this was exactly the reason that he would, upon earning his _aliik,_ follow the _Resol'nare_ rather than continuing to follow the way of the Convert, which some did.

He was a warrior, a Mandalorian, and he loved it.

The beast had bunked itself out, noticing that with every movement it was bleeding out faster. The mud becoming more moist, turning a red shade as the blood mixed in. Finally, the beast slumped over, it's heavy chest breathing out it's last. This had been a well thought out hunt, satisfying, and the opponent fought to its last breath. The Mudhorn was a worthy opponent.

_Oh, its head was coming with him._

Din looked at the beast once more.

_Oh second thought, just the horn, the whole thing would be far too large._

" **I HAVE KILLED IT!** " He yelled in Jawa, and the little ones which had been watching from the distance scurried over with impressive speed. Looking toward his gauntlet, he hit a few keys and brought the cradle which had been waiting at the top of the mountain down toward him. Moving toward the neck of the beast, Din pulled his knife from the beast and moved toward the horn, removing it from the rest of the body.

It would dull the knife, but such a reminder of a hunt like this was worth it.

Ivory such as this would be worth a small fortune, but he would ever give it away.

" **You can have the rest of the body too, but you need to also fix the hyperdrive,"** Din suggested, looking toward the Jawas who had scurried over.

" **GET THE EGG!"**

" **YES YES GET THE EGG!"**

" **YES!"**

What Din could only assume is the leader of the tribe was the only one who didn't immediately shuffle over toward the cave in search of their egg, " **Yes yes** **! We will fix ship of big metal man! Body get us a lot in trade!"**

Then, that Jawa took off too. Shaking his head at the antics of the Jawas, Din started his way back toward the ship, trusting that the little guys would be along soon. For all people spoke badly of Jawas, it wasn't even once because of them breaking their word. Surely enough, just moments after the Jawas were walking behind him. Several of them having hooked up the carcass and were dragging it behind them, their hands stained yellow from what exactly, Din had no idea. They reached the ship and the metal crawler once more, the Jawas started to scurry back and forth.

Din looked toward the cradle and saw the child watching the Jawas with interest.

Soon enough they would be on their way back to Nevarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheb'urcyin - Sycophant, toady, butt-kisser (IE: the ideal way to refer to some Imperial officer)  
> Beskar - Mandalorian Armour (This one I'm sure you already know <3 )  
> Hut'uun - Coward  
> Dral - Bright  
> Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la - not gone, merely marching far away (For the dead)  
> Bic ni skana'din - An expression of being angry, repelled or "That really ticks me off."  
> Allik - Insignia, sigil, or symbol on armor
> 
> Sooooo what do you guys think? I'm loving writing this. I love Mandalorians and the idea of them is just so cool. I'm trying to avoid making him OC, although I feel like he may seem it at some points in this chapter. Part of why I like the helmet is because he CAN be faceless. All those fights he COULD be grinning under the mask. We wouldn't know. I am proud of the inclusion of Trandoshan lore stuff - hope you guys might have liked it as well. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
